duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMBD-01 Chronicle Legacy Deck: Alcadeias Requiem
|Translation= Chronicle Legacy Deck: Alcadeias Requiem |Gallery= DMBD-01 Card Set Gallery |Rulings= dmbd01 |Release= August 11th, 2017 |Civilization= Light / Water / Darkness / Fire / Nature |Race= Angel Command / Lost Crusader |Next= DMBD-02 Chronicle Legacy Deck: Storm Rising!! Dolge's Ninja Art }}Chronicle Legacy Deck: Alcadeias Requiem is the 1st DMBD set in the OCG. Details It is a part of the Chronicle Legacy Deck series of Theme Decks. This deck is based on the "King Queen Lock" which forbids the existence of all monocolored creatures, as well as the Five Color Faerie Miracle deck type. Unlike the past Masters Chronicle Decks, cards in the Chronicle Legacy Deck series of Theme Decks are printed in the New Frame. DMBD-01 and DMBD-02 both include a cloth playmat featuring an illustration of the flagship creature of the deck. Dmbd-01 playmat.jpg New Cards: *King Alcadeias, Dark Gaia *Queen Alcadeias, Dark Gaia *Alcaclown, Heavenly Crime Fallen General *Jack Alcadeias, Dark Gaia *Judgment of Confusing Flame and Entrancing Water Like previous Chronicle decks, this deck doesn't feature the Block icon for the block they were released. Theme * The story of this deck continues from the defeat of the Unknown and Alien-Controlled Zeta under the hands of Double Cross which resulted in the King of Pandora's attack against the creature planet. Malvas, Dark Clown, a member of Tyrant Black Monarch's Darkness Civilization, got the power of 5 civilizations from the Unknown, became Alcaclown, Heavenly Crime Fallen General and went to the Alcadeias Royal Family to perform a 5 Civilization Jest. However, his true purpose is to control the Royal Family to become his puppet army which he will use to conquer the world. Starting by this the Alcadeias Royal Family fell and became insane, but Jack Alcadeias, Dark Gaia, the son of the Royal Family and the King killed each other and the Queen regained her sanity. The Queen now sees herself as being controlled and fought Alcaclown but fails, so Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard and other Multicolored creatures that were owned by the King began resisting too and Alcaclown was defeated. The Multcolored creatures then left and the last surviving member of the Family was the Queen. She now holds the royal family by herself. Strategy The strategy involves using Faerie Miracle and Ruins of the Lion King to ramp up mana and then ramping up to 9 mana to send out Alcaclown, Heavenly Crime Fallen General which will form a lock with King Alcadeias, Dark Gaia and Queen Alcadeias, Dark Gaia with some luck. However, this needs luck and thus Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution is recommended to allow reliable summoning of King and Queen in 1 turn. Additionally, it is recommended that the player get 2 extra The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkinds if he can afford it, and Judgment of Confusing Flame and Entrancing Water should be removed and replaced with Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go! which can deal with a wide variety of threats. Due to the huge amounts of multicolored cards, Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle can be used to destroy the opponent's fore-planning. In order to make full use of Kernel and The=Deadbrachio, Puchohenza, Mia Moja can be used to stop rushes and remove the difficult to counter and often lethal Onikamas, Strange Flow. Contents (Cards marked with a ☆ are exclusive to this deck.) *1/16 King Alcadeias, Dark Gaia ☆ *2/16 Queen Alcadeias, Dark Gaia ☆ *3/16 Alcaclown, Heavenly Crime Fallen General ☆ *4/16 The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind *5/16 Bolbalzak Ex *6/16 Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard *7/16 Judgment of Confusing Flame and Entrancing Water ☆ *8/16 Jack Alcadeias, Dark Gaia ☆ *9/16 Lost Soul *10/16 Sanctuary of the Mother *11/16 Ruins of the Lion King *12/16 Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental *13/16 Prometheus, Splash Axe *14/16 Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar *15/16 Faerie Miracle *16/16 Hot Spring Crimson Meow Contents sorted by Civilizations Darkness Civilization: 2 *2x (10/16) Lost Soul Nature Civilization: 10 *1x (4/16) The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind *2x (9/16) Sanctuary of the Mother *3x (11/16) Ruins of the Lion King *4x (15/16) Faerie Miracle Light and Darkness: 4 *2x (1/16) King Alcadeias, Dark Gaia *2x (2/16) Queen Alcadeias, Dark Gaia Light, Darkness and Nature: ' *3x (3/16) Alcaclown, Heavenly Crime Fallen General ' Fire and Nature: 1 *1x (5/16) Bolbalzak Ex Water and Fire: 6 *2x (7/16) Judgment of Confusing Flame and Entrancing Water *4x (16/16) Hot Spring Crimson Meow Darkness and Fire: 4 *4x (8/16) Jack Alcadeias, Dark Gaia Light and Water: 4 *4x (12/16) Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental Water and Nature: 4 *4x (13/16) Prometheus, Splash Axe Light, Fire and Nature: 1 *1x (6/16) Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard Darkness, Fire and Nature: 1 *1x (10/16) Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar Trivia The new cards of this deck are centered around a playing card theme: *Jack: Jack Alcadeias, Dark Gaia *Queen: Queen Alcadeias, Dark Gaia *King: King Alcadeias, Dark Gaia *Joker: Alcaclown, Heavenly Crime Fallen General Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Chronicle Legacy